Ash's Goodra (Cdswalkthrough)
|epnum=XY055 |epname=A Slippery Encounter! |prevonum=704 |evo1num=705 |evo2num=706 |evolution=2 |numeps1=6 |numeps2=4 |ability= |firstevoep=XY061 |firstevoname=An Oasis of Hope! |secondevoep=XY065 |secondevoname=Good Friends, Great Training! |firststagename=Goomy |secondstagename=Sliggoo |released=no |releaseep=XY070 |releasename=Beyond the Rainbow! |current= |enva1=Tom Wayland |java1=Chinatsu Akasaki |enva2=Tom Wayland |java2=Chinatsu Akasaki |enva3=Tom Wayland (XY065-XY066) Jason Griffith (XY067-present) |java3=Yūji Ueda|}} Ash's Goodra (Japanese: サトシのヌメルゴン Satoshi's Numelgon) is the fourth Pokemon Ash caught in the Kalos region, and his forty-fifth overall. Personality When Ash and his friends first met it as a Goomy, Goodra was a very friendly Pokémon who would affectionately suck on people's ears. However, it was a very timid Pokémon and had a phobia towards and -type Pokémon like Clemont's Dedenne and Ariados. But despite its timidity, Goodra showed itself capable of performing strong attacks like Bide and would use Rain Dance to increase its strength and abilities. In further spite of its timidity, as a Goomy, Goodra possessed (and presumably still possesses) a degree of physical endurability, easily rebounding from multiple hits as demonstrated on two occasions. In its initial encounter with Ash, it falls into the latter's face. When he removes Goomy on his face, he remarks it as slimy due to its appearance. Goodra hated being insulted or criticized. If it thought someone was saying something offensive about it, it would use Rain Dance on them to make them apologize. Goodra was also resourceful in how it utilized its slimy body: It could use it to deflect attacks from other Pokémon without taking further damage to itself and could utilize the slime for escape purposes, such as when it lubricated Pikachu with it to help it slip through the bars of Team Rocket's metal cage. After evolving into Sliggoo, Goodra seemed to have more confidence in itself and its abilities: In Good Friends, Great Training!, it showed no hesitation when it repeatedly tackled a large boulder standing between itself, Wartortle, Raichu, Bonnie, Tierno and Dedenne when they needed to find the others, suggesting that Ash's confidence, courage and concern for others is rubbing off on it. Sliggoo's power and confidence continued to grow after it evolved into Goodra. Before leaving Ash it learned two new moves, Dragon Pulse and Ice Beam, but for the most part still relied on Bide as its signature finishing move, such as when it used it to defeat Clemont's Luxray with relative ease. Before facing down the Florges who'd attacked his homeland and tormented it years ago, Goodra still retained some fear of it. It shook this fear off when Ash gave it some words of encouragement about how strong it became. In Beyond the Rainbow!, Goodra showed itself to be an understanding Pokémon: After the truth behind Florges' actions were revealed, it showed succinct forgiveness for the harm she caused and helped her fend off Team Rocket. Later, when Ash decided it would be for the best to leave it behind to look after the wetlands, Goodra was tearful at first, but understood his reasons for doing so and made no protest against Ash's decisions. History As Goomy Swanna dropped Goomy and fell straight into Ash's face. Goomy looked really dry and weak when Swanna carried it, so Ash and his friends took it to a nearby lake for it to recuperate. However, as Goomy started bonding with them they learned it was easily frightened such as when it hid from Clemont's Dedenne since it was part Fairy-type and Goomy was a Dragon-type. When Goomy was hungry, it went to the forest and started to eat some leaves from a bush. But, when Clemont's Chespin accidentally angered an Ariados while getting some food, Goomy easily became petrified and hid behind Ash's Pikachu. Using one of Clemont's machines, the heroes figured out why Goomy was afraid of Bug and Fairy-types: It once lived in a pond with some forest Pokémon until a vicious group of Bug-types attacked. Luckily for Goomy, a flock of Swanna saved it and carried it away from the pond to somewhere safe. All of a sudden, it got captured by Team Rocket along with Pikachu. While captured, Goomy bonded with Pikachu and helped it escape using its slime. As they escaped, Pikachu backed Goomy by carrying it as they ran back to Ash. However, Team Rocket chased after them when they found out they escaped. Ash and his friends arrived to save them, but during the battle, Pikachu and Fletchinder became confused after getting hit by James' Inkay's Psybeam and started to attack each other. Goomy was touched by Ash's willingness to protect it from danger at his own expense, so in return, it stepped in and blasted Inkay and Pumpkaboo with Bide. Once Team Rocket was blasted off, Goomy decided to become Ash's Pokémon. Ash gently caught Goomy with his Poké Ball.XY055: A Slippery Encounter! While stopping to let their Pokémon out, the gang was attacked by Team Rocket and became separated. Goomy ended up with Serena, Bonnie, Pancham, Dedenne and Meowth. When Meowth reunited with Jessie and James, Serena and Bonnie battled them to prevent them from capturing Goomy. During the battle, Goomy was reminded of the trauma it endured and ran off. Dedenne later found it accosted by Team Rocket and intervened on its behalf to protect it. Touched by Dedenne's unconditional selflessness, Goomy fought alongside it until Ash and the others arrived. After Team Rocket was dealt with, the gang was pleased to see Goomy had gotten over its fear of Dedenne as it sucked on its ear to thank it for protecting it.XY056: One for the Goomy! Before his Gym battle with Ramos, Ash let Goomy out of its Poké Ball to watch from the sidelines so it could get an idea of how he and the rest of his Pokémon battled.XY058: The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! When Ash went into town with Serena to find a present for his Pokémon, he left Goomy in Bonnie's care with the other Pokémon. While he was away, Bonnie had to take care of Goomy's hydration needs.XY059: Under the Pledging Tree! While traversing the Lumiose Badlands, Ash lets Goomy trained by having a spar with his Pikachu which it uses Rain Dance on it. Their spar was interrupted when an injured wild Spoink came to see them. After treating the Spoink's head injury, it takes Ash and co. to an oasis full of Spoink enslaved by a rogue Grumpig. Seeing how mean it is, Ash and the group confront it but they soon retreated when Grumpig controls most of the Spoink using Psychic to use their abilities on them. Ash and the group ends up in a cave where they ended up being trapped on bars as the group notices Grumpig was actually working with Team Rocket led by Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet. Jessie eventually reveals what they did is that, when they arrived at the oasis full of Spoink and later meets a wild Grumpig which later becomes rogue when they make a deal to beat all of the Spoink in the oasis to get their berries and fruits. After being threatening by the trio who let Grumpig hit the controlled Spoink with both of his abilities and letting both Pikachu and Chespin caught in the cage, Goomy manages to get out of the bars while teaming up with Clemont's Dedenne due to their sizes. Goomy was determined to liberate them from their oppressor, after Grumpig defeated Dedenne, it goes to battle by biting Grumpig's ear and trying to attack it with Bide despite Grumpig's powerful endurance and ability, Ash managed to protect it from being hit from Grumpig's Iron Tail after he rams the bars due to rocks softened by Frogadier's Water Pulse. After hearing of Ash trying to protect him from Grumpig's next attack, it becomes determined to evolve into Sliggoo. Sliggoo dodges Grumpig's attack and retaliates it with its newly learned Dragon Breath to blasts Grumpig off to the sky and all of the controlled Spoink are freed from its Psychic grip. Upon confronting Team Rocket after betraying the Grumpig who makes a deal with, Jessie and James released both Inkay and Pumpkaboo to fight them and Sliggoo faces them in a handicap by dodging their attacks and using its Dragon Breath to retaliate while they deflect it with a Psybeam and Dark Pulse combination as part of its distraction, allowing Ash's Pikachu to blasts them off with its Thunderbolt. Ash and the group along with Sliggoo, Frogadier, Pikachu and Chespin saw all of the Spoink get angry at Grumpig who finally apologizes for his horrible actions until the wild Spoink gave him an apple much to his happiness. Ash convinces Sliggoo to make stronger which it agreed.XY061: An Oasis of Hope! As Sliggoo While traveling to Lumiose City, Sliggoo was introduced to Tierno and his Pokémon. However, Team Rocket showed up as a robot capture to catch Pikachu as Sliggoo hits it Dragon Breath to get free but it manages to capture Tierno's Wartortle and Raichu. Sliggoo and Pikachu try to save them but Pikachu was knocked off as Sliggoo hangs with both Wartortle and Raichu on the robot and they landed on the cage. As the robot leaves with cage while releasing a smoke long enough to escape. When Team Rocket is having a relaxation, they realize their mistake when they caught a Raichu instead of a Pikachu as it electrocuted James with its ThunderShock while Wartortle hits Jessie with Water Gun. Outraged, Jessie releases her Pumpkaboo to attack but it accidentally hit the side of the cage causing the cage where Sliggoo, Wartortle and Raichu are inside to move downhill and was tumbled down into a cliff and shattered into pieces. Luckily, Sliggoo, Raichu, and Wartortle were found by Bonnie and Tierno as both of his Pokémon are hurt from falling into a cliff. Upon reaching through a large boulder that blocks the path, Sliggoo attempts to break it using Dragon Breath but it doesn't work as it tries to break the boulder by tackling it until being helped by both Tierno's Wartortle and Raichu from tackling the boulder into pieces by one hit. By the time Ash, Serena, and Pikachu are being pursued by the robot capture, it manages to capture Pikachu as they are confronted personally by Team Rocket. When Pikachu is about to be put on the cage, Sliggoo saves it by tackling the robot down much to Ash's excitement and they are reunited by Tierno and Bonnie. Jessie releases Pumpkaboo to attack them with Shadow Ball as both Sliggoo and Pikachu dodges the attack but accidentally destroyed the robot they use to capture Pikachu to cause a forest fire. As the fire engulfed the group, Sliggoo remembered a similar experience from its past while it was a Goomy when its friends were surrounded by flames which it was done by a wild Seviper who kept unleashing its Flamethrower. Unwilling to let its trainer meet the same fate, Sliggoo summoned a rainstorm with Rain Dance while evolving into Goodra to stop the forest fire in a roar but also soaked both James and Jessie from its Rain Dance.XY065: Good Friends, Great Training! As Goodra Jessie's Pumpkaboo hits it with Dark Pulse while James releasing his Inkay to use Psybeam as Goodra endures both of their attacks as it retaliates by blasting them off with its newly learned Dragon Pulse and it happily hugs Ash. Goodra teamed up with Pikachu in a double battle against Tierno's Wartortle and Raichu as they are easily winning the battle when Pikachu destroys Wartortle's Hydro Pump with its Iron Tail followed by defeating them both by demonstrating Goodra's newly powerful Bide which resembles a Dragonite's Hyper Beam. When Ash, Serena, and Bonnie arrive to meet Clemont, Ash showed him his newly evolved Goodra.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! Goodra was used in its very first and only Gym battle by Ash as the second Pokémon chosen to battle Clemont. During the battle, it fought Clemont's Heliolisk. Despite Goodra's enormous strength and size, Heliolisk managed to weaken and overpower it with its speed, blinding Goodra with Flash, dealing a super effective damage using its Dragon Tail and paralyzing it with Thunder Wave, making Ash recall it and send out his Hawlucha. Goodra was sent out again against Clemont's Luxray after Luxray defeated Hawlucha and Pikachu. Immediately upon sending it out, Ash had it use Rain Dance to cancel out Luxray's Electric Terrain on the battlefield and cure its paralysis via its Hydration ability. Although it was hit by Thunder Fang, Wild Charge and Swift, Goodra managed to endure Luxray's attacks and launched a powerful Bide. The blast did a huge amount of damage to both combatants, but despite this Luxray was finally knocked out, giving Ash the victory and earning him the Voltage Badge.XY067: The Moment of Lumiose Truth! While Goodra ate lunch with everyone, the group came across an old man named Keanan who looked after a group of Pokémon living in the wetlands. Upon visiting its old home, Goodra reunited with its old friends and Keanan explained to the group that Goodra's home was attacked by a Florges and her army of Bug-type Pokémon consists of a swarm full of wild Beedrill, Pinsir, Ariados, Yanmega and a group of Seviper. That unfortunate experience caused Goodra to become fearful of Bug and Fairy-types. When Florges and her army came to attack Goodra's home again, Goodra stepped in to save its friends. Florges was surprised to see Goodra had evolved and challenged it to a battle. Goodra and Florges fought intensely until Goodra learned Ice Beam and used it to turn the tide. After Florges was defeated, Goodra was unexpectedly knocked out by Jessie's Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball and James' Inkay's Psybeam, which gave Florges and her army a chance to escape. As night fell, Keanan took Goodra to his hut where it recovered. As Goodra slept, Florges, who was tricked and manipulated by Team Rocket, ordered her army to capture Pikachu, Dedenne and Goodra's long-time friend, Wooper.XY069: Defending the Homeland! Although Goodra was injured, it was able to go after Pikachu and the others with the help from Serena and Keanan. When Frogadier and Fletchinder were defeated by Florges' Bug-type army, Goodra chased after them despite its injuries. But when the Pinsir and Ariados got in the way, despite Ash and Bonnie trying to reason with them, Serena and Clemont held them off with their Pokémon while the others went to the cave to look for the captured Pokémon. Once they arrived, they met up with Florges, only this time she had no intention of attacking them. She showed them that the mystic water is disappearing and her child, Floette, is very ill and she was trying to cure her. Florges blamed Goodra for draining the mystic water and attempted to have her Seviper henchmen drive them out. But before it happened, Team Rocket arrived and revealed the reason why Florges and her army invaded Goodra's homeland was that she wanted the mystic water in order to save Floette from dying. Florges also believed that the inhabitants caused the drainage and was tricked and manipulated by Team Rocket into hurting Goodra and its friends long ago. Upon hearing this, Goodra and the others came to realize that Florges wasn't as malicious as they believed she was and that her only motive was saving Floette. As Team Rocket escaped by jet cruiser, Goodra, Ash, and Florges chased after them and barely managed to break into their jet. Once they found the captured Pokémon, Goodra held the doors open for Florges and Ash to enter. As they were about to save them, they were confronted by Team Rocket. Goodra and Florges teamed up and battled against James' Inkay and Jessie's Pumpkaboo, freeing the captured Pokémon in the process. Florges and Goodra sent Team Rocket to blasts them off with a Solar Beam and Ice Beam combination, but the cost of the battle caused the jet cruiser to fall apart. After the Pokémon were taken down safely by Yanmega, Florges started to fall but Goodra grabbed her which resulted in it losing its balance and falling along with her, spurring Ash to dive after them. As Team Rocket's jet exploded in midair, Ash, Florges, and Goodra landed safely on the ground with the help from the water Pokémon's Water Gun. But despite defeating Team Rocket, the marshlands were still scarce. Goodra summoned a rainstorm using Rain Dance and Florges used Grassy Terrain to flourish the land. With the mystic water restored, Floette was fully recovered and Florges and Goodra made a truce, which resulted in them forming a relationship with each other. As everyone watched the sunrise and the wetland Pokémon making peace, Ash made up his mind and told Goodra to stay in the wetlands with its friends. Goodra, reluctant by this, understood and knew it was for the best, bidding Ash and Dedenne a tearful farewell with a hug and thanked the former for everything he did for it. As the gang departed for Laverre City, Ash and Goodra waved goodbye to one another, promising to never forget one another and meet again someday.XY070: Beyond the Rainbow! Goodra was watching the Pokémon Showcase Master Class on Keanan's television along with the other Pokémon from the wetlands.XY112: Master Class is in Session!XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Sometime later, Goodra was happily reunited with its trainer and his friends who were visiting the wetlands while heading to Lumiose City to compete in the Lumiose Conference for the Kalos League. Goodra was not only impressed that its friends, Frogadier and Fletchinder had both evolved into Greninja and Talonflame, but also made acquaintances with Ash's Noivern and Squishy for the first time meeting them. However, trouble once again starts to brew when a Carbink is playing pranks on the other wetland Pokémon. Goodra and the others learned that the trouble-making Carbink belonged to a group of Carbink who were looking for it. Goodra decided to help look for the Carbink, but once they managed to find it, Team Rocket causes trouble by capturing the Carbink. However, with the combined forces of Ash, his friends and the wetland Pokémon, Goodra saves the Carbink from Team Rocket and blasts them off again. Afterwards, Goodra invited everyone to the spring for a relaxing swim.XY123: A Diamond in the Rough! Keanan brought Goodra to Ash when the latter advanced to the Semi-finals in the Lumiose Conference as Ash's sixth Pokémon, which Ash asked Goodra while they were visiting its home, for the full battle against Sawyer.XY126: Valuable Experience for All! Goodra was used in the Semi-finals against Sawyer. It went up against his Slurpuff. Even though both sides battle hard, Goodra and Slurpuff knocked each other out, resulting in a double knockout.XY128: A Riveting Rivalry! Goodra was used in the finals against Alain. It went up against his Bisharp and though it battled hard, Goodra was overwhelmed by Bisharp's speed and was completely knocked out when it was hit with Guillotine.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! Shortly after Team Flare and Lysandre began their assault on the city, Goodra was captured and put in restraints in the air unconscious at the time with Ash and rest of his Pokémon at the top of Prism Tower by Lysandre's behalf, as he plans to use it, Hawlucha, Noivern, Pikachu and Talonflame as hostages for Ash, its trainer, and Greninja, its friend.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Looking at the horror and destruction, after regaining consciousness, of Lysandre's plans, then became shocked and worried when Lysandre used the mini version of the Mega Evolution Energy Wave machine on Greninja and Ash but was relieved when they used Bond Phenomenon to break free and thanks to Alain's Charizard, Goodra and the Pokémon were set free and ready to battle.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! During the battle, despite Goodra's best efforts, it was defeated by Gyarados's Hyper Beam.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Goodra and the rest of Ash's Pokémon received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Goodra then returned to its home in the wetlands. Ash promised to see Goodra again and Dedenne tearfully hugged it as a way of saying goodbye.XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many! Goodra was later seen when it was breaking up the fight between Wooper and a Lotad.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Goodra return to Ash and began the Special Training by Kelvin and it Learn Hyper Beam Power Whip Dragon Roar Muddy Water and Aqua Tail and it stay in Kelvin Ranch to continue with Kelvin training along with Ash's Other Pokemon Known Moves Gallery Jax Goomy.png Ash Sliggoo Dragon Breath.png Ellie Sliggoo.png Ash Sliggoo.png Ash Sliggoo Rain Dance.png As a newly evolve goodra.png Clemont Luxray vs Ash Goodra.png Ash Goodra Rain Dance.png Ash Goodra Bide 2.png Ash Goodra Bide 1.png Ash Goodra Dragon Pulse.png Ash Goodra Hydration.png 20150410152726!Ash Goodra.png DrakoGoodra.png Goodra and Florges.png Ash Goodra Clemont Dedenne.png Navigation References Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Pseudo-legendary Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters